Un Destino Cambiante
by Lily Masen
Summary: Mi hermano parte de mi pasado, mi pasado casi todo en mentira.Que pasaría si el amor que creistes que amabas no sentias nada por el entren y lean esta historia
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas soy nueva en esto y espero y no sean duras jeje.**

**Es mi primer fic y espero les guste y dejen rievews jejeje.**

**Recuerden que este anime no me pertenece si no a Naoko Takeuchi pero la trama es mia jejeje **

**Asi que aqui vamos **

**Capitulo 1: Mi mejor amiga y sorpresas**

Soy una tonta como no me di cuenta de eso, hola soy serena tsukino tengo 17 años y estoy perdidamente enamorada de una estrella fugaz si es el seiya kou ya ha pasado un año cuando destruimos a galaxia y no he vuelto a ver a esa persona tan especial. La única que sabe esto es mi mejor amiga mina todavía recuerdo ese día:

RECUERDO

Ya había pasado medio año desde que se fueron yo ya no era lo misma me dedicaba mas al estudio para no acordarme de seiya y me deprimía seguido. Darién se fue otra vez hace 3 meses y lo extraño mucho pero yo ya no lo amo como antes porque cuando vino seiya mi mundo se puso de cabeza y me fui enamorando poco a poco de el pero no lo admitía .Un día yo iba directo a mi casa y me encontré con mina.

Hola serena-dijo mina

Hola mina que haces-dije yo

Quiero hablar contigo-mina

Sobre que-estaba confundida

Sobre...seiya-mina

Que-dije confundida

Si no quieres hablar entenderé pero entiende que debes hablar con alguien sere-dijo un poco triste

Está bien pero aquí no si-dije medio sonriendo

Entonces me acompañas-dijo feliz "serena se que estas triste no por Darién sino por seiya"

Si-dije

Entonces mina me llevaba a un lugar que se me hizo familiar. Y estaba en lo cierto estábamos paradas en el edificio de los three lights donde se quedaron la última vez y me galo y entramos al departamento y le dije:

Mina que hacemos aquí-dije casi con hilo en la voz

Serena siéntate te lo voy a explicar-dijo y las dos nos sentamos

Serena después que los chicos se fueron vinieron después de un mes y me dieron esta llave de su depa por que lo compraron porque me dijo que si tú te sentías triste o algo por el estilo podías ir y venir al depa para no sentirte así y se fueron.

Pero ¿por qué no me dijiste antes?-mirándola a los ojos

Porque ocultaste la triste que sentías pero la única que se dio cuenta fui yo hace un mes pero no había oportunidad de hablar hasta hora porque siempre andas ocupada-dijo un poco enojada y triste

Lo siento pero no quería ser débil antes los outers e inners-dije

Ahh ya veo pero eso no es a lo que veníamos-dijo

Que quieres saber-dijo un poco apagada

Tu...estas enamorada de seiya-dijo no era pregunta era una afirmación y hubo un silencio pequeño hasta que hable

Porque lo dices-dije

Serena no fui tonta me di cuenta que te fuiste poco a poco enamorando de él pero tu mente te dijo que no

Lo amas al única que es a Darién y no seguiste tu corazón-dijo

Bueno yo...no te voy a engañar pero si me enamore de seiya y me dolió que se fuera de mi lado por eso cambie y aprendí a ser una actriz de ocultar lo que sentía para que no me preguntaran con sus preguntas de siempre-dije a punto de llorar

Serena..-dijo-te entiendo yo también estoy así por yaten tu no sabes que me enamore de el y sufro lo mismo

Que tu y hice la mismo que...-dijo con una lagrima

Mina yo lo siento-dije

¿Por qué?- pregunto confundida

Por no seguir a mi corazón y no darme cuenta de lo que sentías-dije llorando

Llega y me abraza por un rato luego nos separamos y me dijo:

Ten tengo una sorpresa-con una enorme sonrisa y saco de su bolsillo una llave-ten es tuya ahora tienes una para el depa-me sonrió y le devolví el gesto

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Desde ese día fuimos inseparables a pasado medio mes desde que hablamos en ese instante suena mi celular que me regalo haruka en mi cumpleaños número 17.

Hola-dije

Hola princesa que haces-era Darién

Bueno estoy esperando a mina porque dice que tiene una sorpresa para mí-media sonrisa se forma en mi cara

Ah me alegro oye serena me tengo que ir princesa me esperan para un trabajo va adiós y recuerda que te amo-dijo con dulzura

Si adiós te quiero-dije y colgué, desde que he hablado con Darién siempre le digo que lo quiero y ahora no es un te amo. El no merece que le haga esto pero es que la verdad yo ya no la amo como antes en ese instante tocan el timbre.

Hola mina pasa-dije

Gracias-dijo

¿Oye y tu mama?-me pregunto

No esta fue con mi papa a un lado porque querían estar solos-dije picara y reí

Ah ya entendí entonces estas lista-dijo con alegría

Si a donde vamos-dije

Oh es una sorpresa-dijo y en ese instante me cubre los ojos con una mascada

Oye mina pero que haces-dije

Oh no quiero que veas a donde vamos si-dijo

Bueno pero si me caigo va hacer tu culpa eehhh-dije y nos reímos

En eso que salíamos para tomar un taxi nos tapamos con las chicas y luna y Artemis

Oye porque serena trae los ojos vendados-dijeron luna y Artemis

Ah porque mina me tiene una sorpresa-dije sonriendo

Oye y que sorpresa-dijo amy

Dinos mina-dijo rei

Si dinos mina-dijo lita

Bueno es sorpresa así que si me disculpan me llevo a serena adiós-dijo mina

Adiós-dije

Adiós sere-dijo lita, rei ,amy ,luna y Artemis

Al fin llegamos y mina me bajo yo me puso audífonos para no escuchar y sentí que subíamos por un elevador y luego entrar a un lugar y me puso en medio de no sé dónde y me quito los audífonos y me dijo:

Te voy a quitar la mascada pero tienes que tener los ojos cerrados-dijo y yo asentí me lo quito y dijo:

A la cuenta de 3 abres los ojos si 1..2..3-dijo y abrí los ojos y la sorpresa que me lleve solo pude decir:

CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

**Como anterior mente soy nueva y espero**

**que dejen reviews jejeje **

**espero y tengo exito esta historia.**

**Y recuerden que este anime no me **

**pertenece si no a N.T jejeje pero**

**la trama es mia **

**Con cariño "Sarita"**

**Capitulo 2: Reencuentro y recuerdo de mi ...hermano ?**

SEIYA-dije sorprendida

Hola bombón no te alegra verme-dijo un seiya muy feliz

Me lancé a abrazarlo como nunca se sorprendió un poco pero luego me correspondió el abrazo me separe y dije

Seiya ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cuando vinieron?¿ viniste solo o con tus hermanos?-dije con muchas preguntas

Ey bombón una pregunta a la vez si jajaja-rie despacio

Iba a contestar pero en eso se abre la puerta y aparece yaten y taiki pero corrí lo poco que estábamos lejos de la puerta y los abrase

Chicos que bueno verlos los extrañe mucho-dije muy alegre y soltándome del abrazo que nos dimos

Hola pequeña yo también las extrañe-dijo este taiki muy sonriente y me sorprendió como me dijo

Hola enana yo también las extrañe-dijo yaten me dejo sorprendida al igual que taiki porque me dijo enana pero ataque

Oye ENANO no me digas enana-dije sacándole la lengua y todos rieron

Bueno basta ya de reír y cuenten bien porque fue el motivo al que vinieron ya que SEIYA no me dijo nada-dice mina con un puchero

"qué bonita se ve cuando hace un puchero"-pensó yaten y medio se sonrojo yo rei por lo bajo porque me di cuenta como la vio

Bueno está bien pero hay que sentarnos-dice seiya

Todos nos sentamos y nos contaron todo lo que paso con su planeta y porque regresaron. Y nos contaron que nos manda saludos kakyuu

En eso me fije que era muy tarde y tenía que regresar a casa sino sammy se iba a preocupar. Sé que es raro pero desde que cambie sammy se comporta más amable conmigo y todavía no sé lo que le pasa pero bueno.

Oigan chicos ya nos tenemos que ir sammy debe estar preocupado-dije

Es cierto es muy tarde y prometí no regresar tarde-dijo mina

Aaaaaaaaa bueno está bien pero que tal si las invitamos mañana a comer un helado que dicen-dice seiya

Está bien nos vemos en el parque N°10 a las...-dije y mire a mina y dijo la hora

Al medio día que dicen-dijo mina feliz

Bueno está bien-dijo taiki

Pero...mmm...enana te tengo que decir algo-dijo yaten algo nervioso

Si te tenemos que decir algo pequeña-dijo taiki

Pues díganme-dije algo confundida y mina tenía cara de no entender, mientras seiya muy tranquilo

Pues mira me disculpo yo y taiki por ser muy groseros cuando estuvimos antes aquí y...-dijo yaten y le siguió taiki

Queremos empezar de nuevo contigo y claro también con las chiscas-dijo

Oigan chicos los disculpo pero ustedes no tienen que sentirse mal además pensaban que era lo mejor por ustedes y no hay

Nada que disculpar o no mina-dije

Si serena tiene razón y no tienen que disculparse-dijo muy sonriente

Está bien-dijeron al uniso yaten y taiki y seiya estaba muy feliz por lo que escucho

Bueno ya es hora de que nos vallamos no vemos luego-me despide

Bye chicos-dijo mina

Adiós chicas nos vemos mañana-dijo seiya

Adiós chicas-dijeron al uniso taiki y yaten

No bajamos por el elevador y me fui de ahí y mina tomo otro rumbo pero no antes de darles gracias. Me tomo llegar

Media hora en llegar a casa por ir pensando en su regreso pero más en seiya se veía guapo, hermoso pero deje de pensar en eso por la sorpresa que me di vi ahí a...DARIEN AFUERA DE MI CASA QUE NO ESTABA EN .

Da...da...Darién que haces aquí-dije sorprendida y trabada de decir las palabras

Hola princesa no me extrañaste-me dijo sonriente y no espere y lo abrase si debo admitir que lo extrañe por no verlo

Me separe un poco y él me beso y medio le correspondi,capto eso y se separo y dijo

Qué te pasa princesa que tienes-dijo algo preocupado

Bu...b...bueno este-"haber serena tranquilízate y dile solo la verdad" respire profundo y conteste-te tengo que decir algo muy importante Darién

Vi su cara y se sorprendió por lo seria que estaba

Que pasa me preocupas-me dijo

Pues...es que yo...ya no quiero seguir con esta relación-dije

¿Qué? porque motivos los dices-dijo confundido y un poco alterado

Porque la verdad yo ya no te amo y si sigo así no voy a resistir además yo nunca decidí este destino que tengo contigo y porque me enamore de alguien que me enseño varias cosas y siento feo no poder corresponderte y no quiero aferrarte a un destino que creo que no quieres y yo tampoco quiero-dije muy decidida

Serena te entidiento yo también me enamore de otra persona y pues yo pensé que tu querías este futuro por eso no rompí esto que teníamos pero piensas igual que yo así que desde este momento nos dejamos en libertad que dices-dijo muy feliz aunque lo ocultaba un poco

Wow nunca me lo imagine pero bueno pero antes yo le dijo a las chicas los motivos yyyyy que haces aquí-dije confundida

Aaaaaaaaa se me olvido decirte pues vine por unas cosas que se me olvidaron en el departamento que tengo por eso vine y pues pensé en darte un sorpresa pero por lo que me dijiste pues se me olvido decirte y ¿quién es él quien te robo el corazón?-me explico y lo final no sabía que decirle

Puesssssssssss veras es este seiya-lo ultimo lo dije un poco bajo

Me lo imagina pues te deseo lo mejor con seiya se ve que te ama-dijo sonriente

Siii y tu dime quien es la afortunada-dije un poco picarona y se sonrojo

Puesss recuerdas a saori-asenti con la cabeza-pues con ella me enamore sin darme cuenta hasta que lo descubrí

Jajaja te pasas pero bueno me tengo que meter sino sammy se va a preocupar y espero seas feliz con saori nos vemos hasta que nos encontremos amigo te voy a extrañar-dije un poquito triste

Jejeje no te preocupes seguiremos en contacto va te cuidas nos vemos luego-dijo muy divertido

Se fue caminando y entre a mi casa entre a mi cuarto y me sorprendí ver a mi hermano dormido en mi cama pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que dijo

Hermana hermana...serenity-dijo un poco bajo y me quede estática como un hielo y después de eso fue negro

CONTINUARA


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aqui otro capitulo mas de esta historia espero y les **

**agrade jeje ya saben que esta historia no**

**me pertenece sino a N.T **

**Capitulo 3: Sorpresas de mi vida pasada**

POV SAMMY

Cuando mi hermana se fue yo me sentí un poco cansado y me fui a dormir pero algo capto mi atención en el cuarto de mi hermana entre y vi en su cama un osito rosa me quede confundido porque no era un regalo de Darién el no era muy detallista que digamos y en ese instante recordé de quien era fue cuando serena se fue a una cita con seiya cuando le dijo a mi mama me quede sorprendido pero bueno luego de eso cuando regreso traía un osito de color rosa y le pregunte de quién era y me dijo que se lo había regalado seiya y yo por supuesto la moleste un poco.

Sonreí en ese instante yo ya no la molestaba desde que cambio mucho no la molesto se nota como extraña a seiya porque me di cuenta que se enamoro de él pero no ser porque no lo admitía pero bueno.

Me dio sueño y me dormí en la cama de mi sister.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero empecé a soñar el sueño que siempre tengo.

*Estaba en una alcoba de un castillo de la luna en ese instante aparece otra persona no le vi bien su rostro pero traía un vestido largo y blanco en eso me pregunta

¿Qué haces aquí hermano?-me dijo me di cuenta que conozco esa voz pero de donde en eso le contesto

Estoy pensando serenity-le dije muy tranquilo

Aaahhh pero ven acá abajo todos están acá abajo si-dijo con un puchero

Está bien pero haber quien llega primero va-dije y ella me asintió

En ese instante cuando ella iba corriendo por las escaleras tropezó y se cayó y grite

HERMANA HERMANA SERENITY-dije muy asustado*

En ese instante escuche algo que se caía y me fui despertando y cual fue me sorpresa que vi a serena tirada en el suelo en ese instante me pare y dije

Serena serena despierta-tuve miedo y le di unas cuantas palmadas en sus cachetes y vi que en su mueble había una botella de alcohol lo agarre y se lo puse en la nariz para que despertara y me alivie porque dijo mi nombre

FIN POV SAMMY

Sammy-dije un poco confundida

¿Qué alivio me espantaste que te paso?-me pregunto

Ahhh...este pues entre a mi cuarto y pues...te encontré durmiendo y sentí un pequeño mareo y me desmalle-le mentí no quería decirle que escuche lo que dijo

Pues deberías cuidarte mas sere no me gusta que me asustes así-dijo muy cariñoso? y me acorde de seiya y sonrei mas

Está bien-dije muy pero muy sonriente

Qué te pasa porque esta feliz-dijo confundido

A lo que pasa vez que mina tenía una sorpresa para mí-el asintió-pues la sorpresa era que seiya, taiki y yaten regresaron por eso estoy felizzzzzzz-dije y el sonrió muy feliz

Aaahhh con que era eso pero hay algo mas no es verdad-dijo algo preocupado

Pues como decirte mmmmm...me encontré con Darién afuera de la casa y...-dije pero me interrumpió

Como que te encontraste a Darién afuera de la casa que él no estaba en -dijo muy pero muy confundido

Pues si pero tenía algo que arreglar en este día y pues...como ya no siento nada por él pues lo corte y el acepto y entendió los motivos y pues estoy feliz porque al fin voy a tener libertad y estar con alguien que si me quiso mucho-le conté muy emocionada y el sonrió mas de lo que había sonreído

Aaaaaaaaa estoy tan feliz al fin te distes cuenta no es cierto-y me sorprendí por lo que dijo pero continuo-y ese alguien que te ama mucho es SEIYA KOU NO ES CIERTO-grito feliz y pues me puse nerviosa

Eto yo mmmmm si-eso ultimo lo dije en un susurro pero me entendió y me dio un abrazo muy grande en ese instante me viene un recuerdo

*Estaba a punto de abrir lo puerta de una alcoba que desconocía en eso veo a una persona parada de espaldas así a mi pero en ese instante yo digo algo

¿Qué haces aquí hermano?-dije y me sorprendí que tuviera un hermano en el milenio de plata

Estoy pensando serenity-me dijo se me hacia familiar la voz y ese porte pero se veía borroso

Aaahhh pero ven acá abajo todos están acá abajo si-dijo con un puchero

Está bien pero haber quien llega primero va-dijo y yo asentí

Cuando iba bajando en ese instante me tropiezo y me caigo y oigo a escuchar a mi "hermano" gritar

HERMANA HERMANA SERENITY-dijo muy asuntado*

En ese veo a mi hermano asustado y me pregunta

Estas bien me separe de ti y estabas como hipnotizada-dijo muy preocupado

Anthony-dije algo confundida en ese instante mi hermano me vio raro y dijo

Quien es Anthony-dijo mi hermano

A...lo siento sammy creo que estoy un poco cansada es por eso-dije con voz tranquila

A ya me habías espantado pero bueno te dejo para que descanses te despierto cuando vengan papa y mama si-dijo muy cariñoso asentí y se salió del cuarto en cuanto salió dije en voz alta

Quien es Anthony y porque tuve ese sueño-dije

Me quede muy pensativa y me quede dormida a las ves que encontraba una pregunta pero bueno lo consultaría luego con luna además esto me preocupa siento que algo esto por venir pero no es ninguno enemigo es la verdad del pasado que una vez más me ocultaron por este tiempo siento que esto no es todo lo de mi pasado con el milenio de plata y tenía que averiguar lo verdad que me han ocultado este tiempo.

En otro lugar estaba unas siluetas de gatos diciendo

No lo vamos a ocultar para siempre verdad-dijo una voz femenina

Estas en lo cierto luna pero crees que está bien-dijo

No lo sé Artemis esto es muy duro para la princesa-dijo luna triste

Lo sé pero tenemos que hacerlo no hay otra manera-dijo Artemis

Pero artemis no creo es muy difícil todo lo que paso ... así que esperaremos por un momento no quiero que en uno de esos recuerdos le afecte a alguien así que esperaremos -dijo luna

esta bien luna pero acuérdate que no se lo podremos ocultar por mucho tiempo-dijo artemis

lo se artemis pero hay que esperarnos...es mejor ya volver ya es de noche-dijo luna y en eso se van los 2 cada uno con sus pensamientos

CONTINUARA

**Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh es el primer riviews que recibo jejeje asi que**

**Lili: se que es un poco a presurado pero espero y te guste esto sino pues estare mejorando jajaja dare mi mejor esfuerzo asi que gracias eres la primera en comentar jejeje te agradeceria que lo recomendaras jeje asi que gracias :D**

**SAYONARA **

**BY:SARA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoooolllllaaaa que tal jejeje aqui va el siduiente capitulo espero**

**y les guste jejeje. Una cosa este signo * es cuando recuerdan algo o esta soñando algo**

**y las " son los pensamientos de cada uno cuando habla oki **

**espero y le agrade este capitulo que lo hice para ustedes**

**Recuerden que este anime no me pertenece sino a N.T **

**Capitulo 4: Saiidas y encuentros extraños ?**

*Estaba en un patio muy grande pude darme cuenta que estaba en el milenio de plata, pero me preguntaba "porque estoy soñando esto". De pronto ciento que alguien se acerca me volteo y veo a tres personas y veo que uno de ellos corre y me da un abrazo y un beso me quede sorprendida porque no sabía quién era "no todos los días sueñas eso no o me equivoco jejeje bueno seguimos viendo el sueño" y en ese instante habla alguien.

Pequeña que andas haciendo aquí sola-reconocía esa voz se parecía la de taiki pero no se

Ya enana deja de abrazar a mi hermano karthian eehhh-aaaaaaaaa ese es yaten?

Mira enano yo abrazo a mi amado karthian cuando quiero eehhh-dije "ok estoy confusa"

Ya bombón déjalo ya sabes cómo es Raúl-dije seiya esto en realidad es verdad

En ese instante estoy a punto de ver si eran ellos pero sentí algo frío en mi cara y me desperté rápido*

QUEEEEE-dije yo porque vi a luna con un pequeño vaso y estaba toda mojada

Serena estoy intentando despertarte y diciendo nombres raros ¿Qué estabas soñando? Eehhh-dijo luna

Me acabas de acordar de algo pero debo decirte con todas las chicas podrías reunirlas y hablamos como a las 7 de la noche o antes que todos estén en el templo hikawa si es antes de eso te lo agradecería si harías eso luna-dije

Claro pero….(sabrá algo o no mejor me esperare a que todos estén reunidas)…claro yo les digo-dijo luna

Gracias ahora si a desayunar y prepararme-dije muy emocionada

Y a dónde vas a ir-dijo luna

En cuento estemos todas les tendré una sorpresa y eso consiste en donde voy-dije muy sonriente

Bueno está bien-dijo luna

SERENA BAJA A DESAYUNAR-dijo mama ikuko "por cierto se me olvido ya vinieron esta noche aquí a la casa upss jajaja ya sabrán la despistada que soy"

YA VOY MAMA-dije

Baje y mama, papa, y sammy me estaban esperando para desayunar, comimos y ayude a mi mama a lavar los platos. Después de eso subí y me metí a bañar y me cepille los dientes, estaba un poco desesperada porque no sabía que ponerme y a final de cuentas decidí ponerme una blusa de botones color gris, unos pantalones entubados negros, una chaqueta negra y unas zapatillas con un pequeño tacón color gris y una pequeña bolsa color blanca. Me peine como de costumbre pero lo que no saben es que me deje un poco largo mi fleco y me lo puse de lado me veía un poco rara pero quería cambiar aunque fuera este día. Baje y fui a avisar a mi mama.

Mama voy a ir con mina a comer un helado al parque-dije

Ok pero te cuidas si y mándale saludos mina si-dijo mi mama

Claro mama nos vemos luego-dije

Después que salí de casa me dirigí al Parque N° 10 pero me llamo la atención un grupo de chicos y chicas que por su aspecto me imagina que no son de aquí **(jajaja esto es una sorpresa a lo mejor lo pondré aquí o en el siguiente capitulo quienes son jajaja xD)**. Pero bueno no le di importancia y seguí caminando hacia el lugar donde nos quedamos de ver.

Me tarde como unos 5 min. Y pude ver a mina sentada en una banca y la fui a saludar.

Hola mina veo que viniste temprano verdad-dije

Hola serena pues si no todos los días regresan los three lights jajaja-dijo mina muy emocionada

Hay mina jeje pero tienes razón jaja-dije

Mmmmm oye mina-dije

Mande Sery-dijo mina **(por cierto así es como le dirán a serena de cariño por lo de serenity y todo ese rollo va) **

Tu… recuerdas que en el milenio de plata se llamaran Anthony, Karthian, Raúl, Sebastián…. No te suenan esos nombres-dije

Mmmmm ahora que lo dices creo que sí pero no recuerdo muy bien porque lo preguntas-dijo

A no es que solo que recordé algo pero no estoy segura solo preguntaba jejeje-dije

En eso vimos que unas cuantas chicas empezaron a gritar como locas y solo mina y yo escuchamos gritar

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa son los three lights- dijeron varias chicas y vi en qué dirección señalaba una, me di la vuelta y vi sus caras de sorpresa y de espanto. Solo vimos como corrieron y se escaparan de esas locas fans.

MEDIA HORA DESPUES

Pff pensé que no las perderíamos-dijo yaten

No pensé que todavía vía fuéramos famosos-dijo taiki

Eso fue aterrador-dijo seiya

A claro y no saludan-dijimos yo y mina

Aaahhh-dijeron los 3

A chicas hola jeje-dijo taiki un poco apenado

Lo siento chicas pero fue sorprendente y aterrador al mismo tiempo jeje hola mina "hay se ve muy linda mina" ..Hola ENANA-dijo yaten

Oye ya déjame de decir así ENANO-dije

Ok ok vale-dijo yaten

Hay yaten hola mina hola bombón- dijo seiya y me sonroje un poco

Hola seiya-dijo mina

Jeje hola seiya-di mi una sonrisa

Bueno entonces bellas damas que desean hacer-dijo seiya y le seguí el juego

No lo sé humilde caballero tu qué opinas mina-dije

Lo que tu aceptes yo lo acepto-dijo mina a punto de estallar en risa

Entonces bella dama vamos pon un helado tu que opina yaten-dijo taiki

Jajajajajajajaja ya párenle no jaja-dijo yaten **(yo creo que ya se iba a hacer del baño en ese instante jaja jaja)**

Y todos caímos en una risa que no lo había hecho antes jeje. Acabamos de reírnos y nos fuimos por ese rico helado que nos espera. Mina y yaten escogieron de fresa con vainilla, taiki de uva con limón y seiya y yo pedimos uno de chocolate.

En eso veo pasar al grupo de chicos y chicas frente a nosotros, pues no se uno de ellos se me quedo mirando y no sé cómo describirlo me entro un escalofrió por la espalda hasta que una de las chicas lo llama y dicen su nombre …..

CONTINUARA

**Jajajaja creo que las deje en suspenso jajaja**

**pero bueno ahora a contestar sus reviews : D**

**lili-gracias por ayudar a recomendar este fic espero y te aya gustado este nena jejeje saludos**

**princessnerak-que bueno que pienses asi nena jajaja bueno espero y te guste este capitulo que subido : D**

** -gracias por tus palabras nena me animaste a seguir con esta historia porque se me habia quitado la inspiracion por ti la recupere jeje y tranquila todo a su paso en esta historia jeje aunque yo tampoco se que va a pasar pero ya ves esta cabezita mia esta muy loca jajaja asi que saludos : D**

**Gracias por leer esta historia conmigo espero y me den un consejito de que poner si jeje**

***Con cariño Sarita***

**P.D: Recuerden que estos personajes nuevos no me pertenecen si no a alguien jeje**

**SAYONARA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola hola amigas que tal jajaja hoy será un capitulo de varias sorpresas espero y les guste jajaja ok no jajaja**

**Recuerden que los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen si no a N.T y los nuevos "personajes" pertenecen a….. Mmmmm eso será sorpresa jajajaja ok no; D**

**P.D: lo que está en letras negrita es lo que voy a decir o aclarar cosas vale**

**Con cariño: Sarita**

**Capitulo 5:**

**(N.A: Bueno recapitulemos se supone que uno de ellos se le quedo mirando a serena y lo llama una chica vale)**

En eso veo pasar al grupo de chicos y chicas frente a nosotros, pues no se uno de ellos se me quedo mirando y no sé cómo describirlo me entro un escalofrió por la espalda hasta que una de las chicas lo llama y dicen su nombre

Edward vamos-dijo aquella chica de cabello negro y un poco pequeña con piel casi como pálida

A…. si vamos Alice-dijo aquel chico que se hace llamar Edward

Vi que ellos y una chica de cabello rubio hasta casi la cintura y también con piel igual que ella y muy bonita junto acompañada con 2 chicos el primero era con cabello rubio y chinos muy mono por cierto jajaja y el otro de cabello color negro y un poco **(muy grande ja jajaja)** grande da un aspecto de un oso jeje y siento como que me agarran de la mano y volteo y es este Taiki.** (Que tal que sorpresa espero y les guste crepúsculo jajaja verdad que no se lo esperaban verdad jajaja pero algo muy importante digamos que Bella aquí no aparece- más adelante explicare porque pueden estar bajo el "sol" se podría decir jejeje pero bueno seguimos vale)**

Serena estamos hablándote y tu viendo no se qué que pasa-dijo Taiki

Aaaaa lo siento es que… no nada jajaja ya saben cómo soy jejeje-dije un poco nerviosa pero creo que no lo notaron

Hay enana te digo jajaja-dijo Yaten

Hay tu siempre Raúl jajaja-dije

¿Qué?-dijeron todos

A…. "no puede ser le dije Raúl ¿Por qué?" jeje jeje ups lo siento-dije

Aaaaa…. Ok-dijo Seiya confundido y Mina se me quedo mirando y en su mirada me di cuenta que estaba como que confundida y como que diciendo que dijiste

Ok bueno hay que seguir en lo que estábamos-dijo Mina recuperándose

Así-dije

POV. De Edward

Estábamos en el parque N°10 y estábamos bajo un árbol

Bueno que tal si vamos de compras-dijo Alice

Que no mejor a otro lado-dijo Emmet con aburrimiento

Si Alice vamos a otro lado ayer estuvimos de aquí acá comprando-dijo Rósale

Amor creo que tienen razón-dijo Jasper

Qué pero… Edward-dijo con un puchero

Alice está bien pero hay que estar un rato aquí "antes de que Emmet, Jasper y yo nos aburramos"-dije calmado

"Gracias hermanito" siii-dijo Alice y leí su mente

En eso va pasando una chica muy bonita ella es de estatura como media, su piel es como de porcelana y su cabello dorado como el sol y traía un peinado bonito bueno a mi parecer, en eso veo que ella dirige una mirado a nosotros y yo por supuesto trato de leer su mente pero por alguna razón no puedo leerla y vi que quito su mirada y se fue a no sé dónde.

Edward que tanto vez-dijo Ros

A no nada-dije

Hay no te hagas Edward vi que estabas viendo a esa chica que paso frente a nosotros… por cierto es bonita "Edward ella tiene un poder sorprendente y me imagino que tu ni en cuenta verdad"-dijo Alice y lo pues me llamo la atención esa chica porque yo ni si quiera me di cuenta ¿quién será?

Hay Alice no es cierto te digo… bueno ya no, no se me queden mirando raro-dije y ellos se vieron entre si

Si claro-dijeron todos

Hay bueno ya no jajaja…. Qué tal si vamos por un helado ya que si podemos comer aquí-dije

Mmmmm está bien-dijo Alice

Después que compramos nuestro helado vimos 3 chicos que estaban corriendo y detrás de ellos iban varias chicas gritando

Aaaaa son los three lights-dijeron varias chicas "deben ser famosos" pensé

"Edward ellos tiene un poder impresionante"-dijo Ros

Yo me les quede mirando y por lo que vi si tienen un poder sorprende como si fueran unas ¿estrellas? Tal vez solo mi imaginación

Chicos, chicas debemos tener cuidado no sabemos que es lo que nos esperamos aquí-dije y todos dijeron que si

MEDIA HORA DESPUES

Creo que ya es tiempo de ir lo que me prometiste Edward-dijo Alice como niña pequeña

Mmmmm esta bien vamos-dije

Wow wow esperen que tal si hacemos un trato-dijo Emmet

¿Cuál?-dijo Rosalie

Que tal si mientras ustedes 2-dijo señalando a Ros y Alice-se van comprando a donde ustedes quieran y nosotros vamos a otros lugares-dijo Emmet

Mmmmm esta bien-dijo Alice

Nos fuimos del lugar que estábamos y cuando íbamos caminando vi a la chica de hace rato y me le quede mirando y vi que tenía un poder sorprende y también vi que estaban con los otros chicos de hace rato pero había alguien más y me di cuenta que todos ellos tienen algo muy especial pero no se que sea

Edward vamos-dijo Alice y yo voltee donde estaba ella y leo su mente "creo que también te diste cuenta verdad" yo solo asentí

A….si vamos Alice-dije

En eso nosotros nos volteamos y nos vamos de ese lugar pero vi que seguía mirándonos a nosotros y después se volteo

"quienes son ellos tienen un poder sorprendente y no pude leer sus pensamientos que será esta que siento es como si por alguna razón vamos a tener algo de relación con ellos…. Es mejor no tomarle importancia como si los fuera a ver otra vez y mas a ella" pensé

**CONTINUARA….**

**Ok chicas es quinto capítulo espero y les haiga gustado jejeje**

**Gracias por su reviews jejeje**

**Chicas siento creo que el atraso pero la falta de inspiracion se me fue espero y les haiga esperado tratare de subir con tiempo vale**

**By: Sarita**

**SAYONARA **


	6. NOTA: autora

Hola' Hola' sé que no tengo perdón de haber publicado pero tengo una buena explicación falta de inspiración jaja no se crean es aparte de eso entre en vacaciones y pues era de ver puro manga y anime así que no me dio tiempo jeje y pues a ya entre a la escuela y eso de tarea tarea y mas tarea pues no se puede espero actualizar pronto chicas.

No se desesperen voy a actualizar lo pronto posible vale

Beziitoss ii Abrazosss

Con cariño: Sarita

P.D: No soy tan mala asi que les dire de que se va a tratar mas o menos el siguiente capitulo

Seiya fue a dejar a Serena a su casa después de que tuvieron cierta platica con ciertas chicas (jaja soy mala jaja). Su mama Ikuko le dijo que fuera por algo pero a la hora de las compras va pasando un chico sexy y pff (me Sali del tema ajajjaja) y si se llegan a tropesar que pasara …mmmm….buena pregunta jajaja

Sayonaraa !


End file.
